


Lace slips on a banana peel and dies(this doesn't actually happen I just couldn't figure out a better title)

by CaptAinShuschi



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Shakra is mentioned once, lmao how do i even tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptAinShuschi/pseuds/CaptAinShuschi
Summary: Hornet is a solitary person. Lace likes to chat a lot. An unlikely friendship was formed.
Relationships: Hornet & Lace (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 16





	Lace slips on a banana peel and dies(this doesn't actually happen I just couldn't figure out a better title)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird title.  
> I like Hornet and Lace a lot and I cant wait to see how they interact in the game so this fandom will have to endure my horrible stories of them.

Hornet enjoyed the quiet. She could collect her thoughts and process whatever happened recently in peace. Back in Hallownest, where time was irrelevant and everything was mindless by the infection, she could easily find a quiet place to do that. In Pharloom however, it proved to be quite a challenge.

First of all, the kingdom was still relatively alive, which meant that there were bugs everywhere ready to spark up a conversation on any topic imaginable. She didn't mind talking to them since they often gave information about Pharloom. Her goal, after all, was to find who captured her and beat them the hell up.

Secondly, she was constantly on the run. Those bell cultist freaks would chase her around whenever she got at a certain distance, making it annoying to traverse. On top of that there was also the steel assassin trio that had the nasty little habit of setting ambushes and tracking her down. At least they were dumb enough for her to escape easily but it was tiring nonetheless.

Finally there was Lace. To put it simply, she was quite fond of the spider to the point of annoying her. After their battle in the deep docks Lace would randomly appear in the most convenient places and would talk about anything- from how the weather was to why she hated babies. Hornet didn't mind her chatter, (she doesn't admit it but she sometimes enjoyed their conversations on how to make efficiently lethal weapons of death and destruction using only rocks and mossbabies), but when Lace visited at the time she wanted alone time, that was when she drew the line.

~

Today was a good day. Hornet happened to find a little abandoned hut just before the entrance of the deep docks after paying a visit to the church keeper. It was pleasantly warm and blessedly quiet, absolutely what she wanted before heading back in those hellish docks. She decided to lay all her tools down so that she could mend and clean them properly. Maybe doze off a bit too.

(As she was mending one of her throwing daggers she started thinking about today's tasks. She really wanted to explore the deeper areas that Shakra pointed out in her map, she said there was something called the sea. But she was tasked by the ant queen to gather and bring some kind of crystals, warm to the touch and bright yellow, that could only be found in the deep docks. The reward was a generous amount of rosaries so she didn't refuse, even though she would rather go back to exploring as soon as possible. )

Unfortunately for her, she didn't do much progress as a familiar humming could be heard in the distance. Oh no- Lace was near. Hornet mentally prepared herself for the inevitable encounter.

"Hello~ little~ spider~" Lace said cheerily, inviting herself in the hut. With every step she took she left tiny soft giggles. This happened every time they met. Hornet wondered where did this girl find so many things to be cheerful about considering the fact that the kingdom she lived in was kind of messed up. Now that she thinks about it Lace was messed up as well so of course she would think everything was normal-

"If you came here to be a nuisance consider yourself victorious" Hornet said with an emotionless voice continuing to clean her tool without even looking up.

At that Lace let out an honest and heartfelt laugh and proceeded to come closer to where Hornet sat, laying down not too close but not too far either. Thank wyrm she at least respected personal boundaries- Hornet thought to herself.

"I consider myself victorious any time I get to chat with you little morsel. Does that make it a double victory? huhuhu~ " She smirked evilly.

"Ugh. What do you want Lace?" Hornet tried to sound as annoyed as possible, hoping that Lace would get the cue to leave her alone. Oh who was she kidding, she was at her rival's mercy and she knew it.

"My my, not in the mood for chatter perhaps? Typical of you I guess. It never stopped us from enjoying each others company though." She looked around the room lazily, swaying her legs absent mindedly.

The audacity of this woman! 

"I'm busy today." Hornet responded a bit more harshly than intended hoping to get her point across once more.

"OH. MY-" Suddenly, Lace grabbed one of her tools, specifically the lifeblood syringe, and started examining it closely. "I didn't know you're into drugs!"

"WHAT?! Lace this isn't any kind of-" Lace immediately hushed her "Shhh I understand. Any bug can get addicted to this kind of stuff, it's interesting that you fall in that category as well." she made a thinking gesture "perhaps I should start calling you little drug dealing spider instead~ "

Hornet knew that Lace was just messing with her She would laugh at that if she was in a better mood. Right now she _really_ fought the urge to punch Lace in the face.

"What are you implying you literal mushroom-head wannabe. I don't want to hear that from someone who would smoke their own kind for 5 rosaries" she said angrily as she put the now clean throwing dagger down and snatched the lifeblood syringe off her rivals hands.

Lace burst into her signature maniac giggles. This was one of the moments that made her appreciate the spider more. "Hey how did you know that?" she said jokingly, pretending to be shocked.

( Honestly she had to admit, Lace made her days in Pharloom more tolerable with her weird shenanigans.) 

Hornet exhaled slowly. She could read Lace just as good as Lace could read her, no matter how good at pretending her rival was.  
"You're being ridiculous as always. Maybe from fencer you should consider changing your profession to clown." Apparently Lace liked the idea so much that she grabbed Hornets pimpillo off the ground to use it as a clown nose. A small click noise was emitted by the round reddish tool. Lace didn't pay any attention to it but Hornet knew exactly what happened.

"LACE YOU MORON-"

An explosion soon followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Pimpillos are those round things hornet uses as bombs in the silksong trailer if anyone is wondering.
> 
> Maybe I will make another chapter in the future who knows


End file.
